Mechanical Mistress
by Lord OF Illusion
Summary: Angel is trapped by a mystic adversary in Roger's mansion


Mechanical Mistress

The city silently enjoyed another night of blissful solitude. The only thing that really moved outside of the domes was the rain pouring down on the stoic structures of the dark city, and on the hoods and trunks of humming vehicles. Angel sat in the backseat of her new limo. She was dressed up to knock Roger Smith flat on his back.

Inside the limo there were lights that ran along side the top of the car, and had a few LED's on the doors. They caused her light skin to gleam with radiance in their pale yellow light. Her hair hung at her shoulders and had been reinforced with a new shampoo product that she had found in her mail box a few days ago. Her nails and lips had been highlighted with a bright ruby red lip stick and polish. On her delicate slender feet she wore high healed dark scarlet open toed shoes that tied up around her ankle. She looked over her right thin shoulder and gazed out her window. Her dark eyes glared at the raindrops slithering across and down the protective window. With a small laugh her crimson vivid lips curled and formed a sinister smile.

Outside there were was much misery. One of the large auditoriums known as the Paradigm City Hall had recently crumbled. Many followers and attendees of the old audience hall were scattered like ants picking up the chunks of the shattered building. Even the rain hadn't deterred their strong spirits. Part of the reason why the old structure gave out was its rotting interior and roof. Also there had been a battle recently between Roger's megadeus the Big O and some other monstrous machine that had risen from the ashes. Its design was a bit outdated anyways. _Hah outdated! _She thought shaking her head and gracefully swinging her glossy golden bangs. It was hard to say what was in and out of the right time period since this great city had no memory. Angel had read that many music critics believed as to why this theatre had such a high customer output were thanks to the fact that it had a great director and atmosphere. The director and organizer of the theatre always picked different bands that had their own sound and following, as well as those that seemed to play for the love and admiration of the audience, and did not appear to have had their claws sunk into the commercial world. The atmosphere facet of the place had been something that was described as being almost inexplicable to many people. Many had claimed to have regained something they had lost. These stray possessions were often memories. Some people claimed that they discovered who they once were before the whole city went dark 40 years ago. Other people said it was what they saw etched in the auditorium's bathroom walls. "Thou are the master" one of the sayings went. Other people said when the bands came on stage they could hear voices from the dearly departed from the unknown years of the city's history. She rolled her eyes at the many thoughts of baloney and ambiguity.

"Lucidity and philosophy was never my thing," she said to herself looking at her golden watch, it was going on nine o clock. It didn't matter what time it really was, the city was almost always dismal and shadowy outdoors. "All a gal needs is her good looks, and her good wits." The limo pulled to a purring stop. The limo driver's assistant came out and opened the door for the gorgeous blonde. "Show time," she spoke softly looking in her hand mirror. With a small swing with her long silky sexy legs she sat up out of her limo. The strapping man handed her a red umbrella that matched her long strapless silk dress.

As her long heels clicked and clacked along the dark and solid side walk the many people on the street glared at her with amazement and curiosity in their drifting eyes. When she came up to the front door of Rogers mansion located right across from one of her favorite cafes the door opened. As the door gradually crawled away from her it released a small fading hiss. After the irritating noise subsided she could only listen to the gentle rain falling and caressing the sidewalks and her umbrella.

"Now that's something we need to fix." She twisted her hips, shook her ass, and stepped into Roger's amazing domain. Inside the first floor her hungry eyes danced around the room looking for her lover. "Roger. Oh Roger," she said in a sexy voice full of lust. The first floor had few lights and only a sofa and a coffee table were the only furniture on this floor. _Where could he be hiding? _Suddenly she saw a trail of rose pedals. "Now that is romantic-intellect at work," she said to herself. She followed them up the huge carpeted stairs in front of her. She gracefully and carefully walked up them. When she got to the top she saw that they lead into the bathroom. "Oh that naughty boy," she snickered waving a finger. Silently she tried to be like a cat and walked tip toed over to the door. With a twist of its white crystal knob it turned and the door unlocked. She placed some of her light weight against the door, and with her leaning, it opened slowly. Carefully she slid her long healed shoes across the marble floor. In the back of the room across from the sink there was a large shower with a sliding door made from a sheet of opaque crystal. There was some light inside this room from a few black candles that were placed on the sinks counter top and on the closed toilet. Her lips parted and revealed her beautiful teeth that glinted like pearls. "Now your mine," she said with enthusiasm slamming the door open. Shockingly, there was nobody in the shower. She batted her beautiful eyes with shock.

"I've been waiting for you," a calm and monotone female voice spoke from behind her. Angel looked over her soft shoulder and saw R. Dorothy Wayneright. She was wearing a short black dress with thin shoulder straps laced with silver, a strange outfit for her. Her hair was tied back in a bun and she had thrown out her blach hair piece. She placed a thin hand on the door and then slammed it shut. The force of the door slamming shut threw a small gust of wind through out the room and blew the candles right out of existance. The room was now dark, she fell forwards and crashed inside the shower.

"What the hell is going on here!" She yelled. With both of her hands she tried to pull her self up from the floor of the shower but couldn't to any avail. Something sticky had gelled her hands to the floor, suddenly she felt the wieght of the android girl sitting down on her lower back.

"Wait-" Her words were cut short as her open mouth was packed full of napkins and some kind of satin material. Then something soft and silky wrapped around her mouth and then tied tightly behind her head. "Mmmmmmmmmhhhhmhmhmh!" she groanded and muffled under her gag. Then she was knocked out.

When she woke up she couldn't move at all. Her eyes felt weak and were full of sharp agony. _Where am I? _She thought as she batted her pain-stricken eyes. She was naked, this became apparent when she saw her long red dress draped over a jackel ornament. _I must be in the basement. _In Roger Smiths basement she knew about the ancient Egyptianand Greek sculptures he had owned. She tried to roll her body off of the stone slab she had been laid down on, but it wasn't possible. She had been wrapped up with silver duct tape from her ankles to her crotch, and from her stomach to her chest, but her plump breasts were exposed.

"So your awake," Dorthy spoke sitting down next to her on the stone slab, she crossed her legs and folded her hands. Being the arogant bitch Angel was she cursed at Dorothy.

"Let me out of this you piece of mechanical-" her mouth was silenced as the android pressed a couple of fingers to her glossy lips.

"This will not do," the android girl said.

"Roger will get me out of here, and will throw you in the trash," she snapped. The android girl let out a soft sigh.

"Highly improbable. I told him that you had called, and you were not able to come tonight, so instead he decided to see a client tonight instead."

"You Bitch," she Angel responded with rage in her voice. Dorothy shook her head docily. She heard something pealing behind her head.

"What did you use to wrap me with?"

"I wanted to see you bound in gold, but I figured you were more silver," a voice called out from the darkness. Then the crazed cyborg that wore that black piece of cloth around his eyes emerged from the shadows of one of the cacked columns that held up the basement floor.

_He's__ or should I say it is down here too! _Suddenly a something long and sticky was placed down on her lips and pressed against her cheeks. She growled and attempted to curse under her gag. Dorothy glanced over at the tall and thin cyborg.

"I think another piece would do the trick," he said with an insane smile rubbing and caressing Angel's naked, duck tape, wrapped stomach. Dorothy nodded and placed another piece over her mouth. Angel moaned under her gag angrily and helplessly squirmed like a frantic worm. "Oh I don't think you'll be going anywhere soo," the cybrog said with a grin. "Let this be a reminder not to talk about Dorothy as if she was a walking talking toaster. Her eyes widened like bolders.

_Is that what this is about_she thought with fear. The stoic android gazed into Angels eyes coldly, with a facial expression that could raise the dead. Was this her way of getting revenge on the beautiful busty blonde-bomb? How long had she been ploting this? Or was it even premeditated and she's just malfunctioning. I thought her prime directive was to keep all humans out of harms way. The worse thing Angel could think of was that she had developed something called a "Ghost" in her hardware. A Ghost was a term used to describe a system failure in the android's harddrive, and it would then apply human emotions and norms to themselves. They would actually think for themselves and would often desire things that only humans were capable of desiring. Like friendships, triumph, glory, sadness, love and affection, and above all greed. Dorothy must have seen Angel as competition, and now it was going to bit her in the ass.

"I love Roger. You wanted to steal him." Angel twitched her head nervously and squeaked and groaned under her tape gag. "That can not happen, for he is mine," She said coldly. Then she placed her thin icy fingers on her scalp, they were just like ice picks folding across her face. Then she felt a warm hand and a cold one grab her feet.

"My. What lushes feet you have," The perverted cyborg said with glee. Angel then felt her body elevate off of the stone slab. "Shall we then?" he asked Dorothy with a great big smile. She nodded silently.

They both elegently carried the wrapped up Angel over to a coffin, and they both gently placed her inside of it.

"Mmmmmmm!Mmmmmhhhh!Mmmmmmm!Mmmm!" was all Angel could get past her gag.

"Quiet. You may disturb the spirits," Dorothy said placing a finger to her lips

"Sssssshhhhhhhh!" the Cyborg added. Dorothy and the cyborg exchanged glances. Shockingly Dorothy smiled sinisterly. Then they placed the stone cover of the coffin shutting out all light to Angels world. The outside of the cover was designed to look like a cobra wearing an Egyptian head piece made of gold. Dorothy watched happly as she saw the cover slide right over Angels shocked eyes. Then they both turned and walked away. "Ta! Ta!" the Cyborg said waving a metallic hand as they walked out of the chamber. Angel was left in the darkness groaning under the tape that kept her lips from parting. She rolled her eyes with frustration. _When Roger finds out about this, that bucket of smuggish bolts is gonna be freakin scrap metal! _Being trapped and encased in duct tape with only her unmentionable areas exposed was very hot. With only a few areas open there wasn't much ventelation. However; she started to feel her exposed butt warm up on the coffin floor. _What in the world am I feeling? _Suddenly the all of the coffins interior began to heat up. Sweat and tears rolled down her face. What the hell was happening, then she realized it. This was that heater box, there were wholes all along the inside for the flames to ingnite. This was something that Roger had confinscated from one of the criminals he and the police chief busted, the sex trader lady that got life in jail. It was used to scrotch tied up prostitues that took to much business from her turk and clientel. Angel was about to be one of them. With out further warning she smelled gas and then the flames appeared all around her. In the passing moments as her wrapped up body was engulfed in flames she saw something. She saw Roger walking away from her. On his right side he had draped his right arm over a girl dressed in black. The girl was that android Dorothy.

About an hour later Dorothy returned to the chamber. She opened the cobra coffin and saw Angels incenerated remains, and smiled.

"That should teach you," she said in her usual robotic and monotone voice.


End file.
